tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magirus
€1.042 billion (2009) |net_income = |assets = |equity = |num_employees = 2,100 (2009) |parent = Iveco S.p.A |subsid = * Iveco Magirus Brandschutz-technik GmbH |homepage = http://www.iveco-magirus.net/ |footnotes = |intl = yes }} Iveco Magirus AG'''http://top500.welt.de/detail/10679/ is a German truck manufacturer based in Ulm, Germany, founded by Conrad Dietrich Magirus (1824–1895) as '''Magirus Feuerwehrwerke. The company began manufacturing fire-fighting vehicles in 1864. In the late 1910s, it started the production of trucks and buses. These vehicles developed a reputation for high engineering standards, able to operate under the most arduous conditions. History The company began manufacturing fire-fighting vehicles in 1864. In the late 1910s, it started the production of trucks and buses. These vehicles developed a reputation for high engineering standards. They were able to operate under the most demanding and arduous conditions in the world. During World War II, Magirus Deutz was involved in producing gas vans, an extermination method devised by Nazi Germany to kill victims of the regime."Gas Wagons: The Holocaust's mobile gas chambers", an article of Nizkor Project Gas vans were used, particularly at Chełmno extermination camp, until gas chambers were developed as a more efficient method for killing large numbers of people. The total number of gas van gassings is unknown. One German document dated June 5, 1942 in occupied Minsk indicates that from December 1941 to June 1942 3 gas vans were used to kill 97,000 civilians. The company also invented the turntable ladder, as Magirus Leiter, which quickly became an essential item of fire brigade equipment all over the world. The parent company was Klöckner Humbolt Deutz AG, (KHD) maker of the well-known Deutz engines, so the brand commonly used was Magirus Deutz, and for a short time Klöckner. The logo of Magirus Deutz was a stylized M with a sharp, long center point to represent the tower of the Ulm cathedral. In 1975, Magirus was purchased by Iveco a subsidiary of Fiat of Italy which carried on producing some of Magirus' trucks for a short while under the name Iveco Magirus before being abandonin the use of the brand completely in most countries. However, IVECO's are still sold under the Magirus brand in Germany and other European and Middle Eastern markets. Most trucks from Magirus are also known as Magirus Deutz because the air-cooled engine came from the factory of Deutz AG. These engines are still being sold for agricultural and marine use. Applications These trucks were popular in the UK with Opencast Coal mines hauliers for haulin on internal roads and to the processing plants due to the simple rugged Air cooled Deutz engine being well suited to the dusty conditions with no radiator to clog up. They were also used by bulk tipper operators on muck away works and demolition jobs. They were often 8 wheelers chassis (4 axle) units fitted with bulk bodies (alloy for Coal and steel for Excavation works). Model range Current products * Iveco Magirus Dragon - Aircrash Tender * Iveco Magirus Eurocargo * Iveco Magirus Stralis * Iveco Magirus SuperDragon - Aircrash Tender * Iveco Magirus Trakker Gallery Image:Magirus Bayern 1923 02.jpg|Magirus Fire Engine Model "Bayern" 1923 Image:Magirus Fire Engine 1961 2.jpg|Magirus Fire Engine 1961 Image:TLF16-25.JPG|Iveco Magirus fire engine Image:TCFD 771BG Magirus TurntableLadders.jpg|Volvo Magirus fire engine Image:Hino-Magirus.jpg| Japanese Fire Service Hino Motors Magirus fire engine File:2june2006 343.jpg|Italian Fire Service vehicles with an Astra crane on the left and a Magirus turntable ladder on the right, Army Parade in Rome, 2 june 2006. Image:Chelmno Gas Van.jpg|Magirus-Deutz van in Chełmno extermination camp File:Magirus-Deutz_90M5,3_Prischenwagen.jpg|Magirus-Deutz 90M5 Preservation Are any early Magirus trucks in preservation in the UK ? See also * List of Truck Manufacturers * Heavy Haulage * Heavy Haulage Contractors References External links *Iveco Magirus (Germany) *Iveco Magirus Category:CNH Industrial Category:Companies of Germany Category:Magirus Category:Deutz Category:Iveco Category:Fiat Group subsidiaries Category:Defunct bus manufacturers Category:Bus manufacturers of Germany Category:Truck manufacturers of Germany